Kisses
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Sam e seu irmão tem uma forma bem peculiar de dizer boa noite. Mas não é tão inocente como parece. Presente para Alicia Darcy. Wee!cest. Meu primeiro lemon, wee!


**N/A: **Oi, gente! Eu sei que eu to sumida há um tempão, mas aqui estou eu, com mais uma história. É um presente pra Alicia Darcy, por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e sempre tão simpática. Espero que goste, amiga!

**N/A: **Incesto, homossexualismo, underage. Betado pela No.09, essa linda. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As luzes estavam apagadas, apenas o brilho da lua iluminando o quarto barato de motel. Havia um ressonar infantil no ar, o tão esperado descanso depois de um dia cansativo...<p>

- Dean!

- Que foi, Sammy? – Disse Dean, se levantando sonolento e indo até a beirada da cama do mais novo, tropeçando em alguma coisa no processo.

- Eu não consigo dormir...

- Fecha os olhos que daqui a pouco o sono vem.

- Dean, é sério! Você sabe que eu fico nervoso quando eu não consigo dormir!

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Me conta uma historinha? – Pediu Sam, com seu olhar infantil brilhando em expectativa.

- Ah, não, Sammy... – Resmungou Dean, mas diante do olhar que o mais novo lhe lançava, não resistiu - Ok, mas só uma, porque eu to morrendo de sono.

Sam se ajeitou na cama e olhou para o irmão com um sorriso cheio de covinhas, o que fez o mais velho se derreter. Dean andou até o abajur e o acendeu; logo em seguida, sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama do mais novo e contou a história dos três porquinhos, pois Sam a adorava, tanto que já havia decorado cada cena do conto. Este ouvia a tudo atentamente, sem dar sinais de que iria dormir tão cedo.

Dean terminou de contar a história e olhou para Sam, vendo que este ainda não havia dormido.

- Sam, eu vou dormir, to muito cansado.

- Ah, só mais uma historinha, por favor... – Ele pediu, fazendo seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- Não. Amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo, já era pra você estar dormindo. Boa noite. – Disse, se inclinando para beijar o mais novo na bochecha, mas Sam virou o rosto para o lado e suas bocas acabaram se encostando sem querer. Na mesma hora Dean recuou e coçou a nuca, visivelmente embaraçado.

- Er... Boa noite. – Falou, enquanto apagava o abajur, indo deitar em sua cama.

Ficou um tempo pensando sobre o que acabara de acontecer: havia dado um selinho em seu irmãozinho. Não que fosse algo muito grave, mas era no mínimo constrangedor. Pelo menos Sam dormiu como um anjo pelo resto da noite.

-x-

Sam deu um pulo da cama assim que acordou. Foi correndo até a cozinha, vendo que seu pai já havia voltado de seu 'trabalho' e trazia nas mãos dois sanduíches, deixando-os em cima da mesa.

- Hey menino, como foi a noite? Você e seu irmão ficaram bem? – Perguntou John, pegando o caçula num abraço.

- Sim, ele contou uma historinha pra mim porque eu não estava conseguindo dormir e... – Quase comentou sobre o beijo, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Seu pai poderia ficar bravo.

- E?

- E então ele... cantou pra mim. – Disse Sam, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Imagino que ele não deve ter gostado nada disso! – Disse John, rindo. - Falando nisso, onde ele está?

- Estou aqui, papai. – Disse o mais velho, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura. – Sammy, vá lavar as mãos pra comer.

Sam obedeceu e foi até o banheiro. Assim que saiu de vista, o mais velho se aproximou do pai.

- Como foram as coisas aqui, Dean? Tomou conta do seu irmão?

- Sim, senhor. Você está bem?

- Claro que sim, você sabe que eu aguento qualquer uma! – Disse John em tom de brincadeira, batendo no peito.

Dean apenas deu um meio sorriso e foi para o quarto vestir uma roupa. Nesse momento, Sam voltou do banheiro e se sentou na mesa, pegou o seu sanduíche e começou a comer. Logo depois Dean voltou do quarto, já vestido, e se sentou para comer também.

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Sam não sabia o que dizer, e seu irmão parecia estar com o mesmo problema. Não é como se eles tivessem cometido um pecado imperdoável na noite anterior, mas no seu pouco tempo de vida, Sam sabia que beijar na boca não era uma coisa comum entre irmãos, principalmente do mesmo sexo. E o pior é que havia gostado: sentiu-se tão bem que caiu em um sono profundo, sem pesadelos, envolvido por uma sensação de paz e segurança que nunca havia experimentado antes. Mas teria de se virar nas próximas noites, pois com certeza Dean não iria querer mais fazer aquilo. Assim que terminaram de tomar café e arrumar as mochilas, os Winchesters partiram para seu próximo destino: Arvada, uma pequena cidade a noroeste de Denver.

-x-

De noite já estavam devidamente instalados num pequeno motel. John estava sentado distraído no sofá, vendo um filme qualquer. Dean já estava deitado em sua cama, quase dormindo, quando Sam se levantou, pé ante pé, e cutucou o mais velho de leve.

- Que é, Sam? – Disse Dean, sonolento.

- Eu... to com vergonha de pedir.

- Tá, boa noite. – E virou para o lado.

- Espera! É... você me dá um beijo de boa noite de novo? – Sam disse e ruborizou.

Dean suspirou.

E desde então, se tornou como um ritual: toda noite antes de dormir, Sam ganhava um selinho de seu irmão mais velho.

**10 anos depois**

- Boa noite, Sam. – Disse Dean, depositando um suave beijo nos lábios do irmão.

- Boa noite, Dean. – Sam respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto acompanhava com os olhos o trajeto do mais velho até a outra cama.

Sam suspirou. Seu estado de espírito sempre melhorava depois do 'boa noite' especial de seu irmão. A sociedade pode achar isso uma total falta de pudor, dois irmãos se beijarem todos os dias, mas quem liga? O que importa é que isso fazia Sam feliz. E também, qual o problema? Era apenas um simples e inocente beijo de boa noite, sem quaisquer segundas intenções, não é?

Não. A verdade é que, para Sam, era mais do que um simples beijo de boa noite. Desde seus quatro anos de idade, ganhava esse carinho do irmão, mas não sabia dizer em que ponto esse simples amor fraternal tinha se tornado algo mais. Não sabia dizer em que parte de sua vida havia começado esse desejo de que a noite chegue logo, na esperança de ganhar um beijo de Dean, e ficar mais animado do que deveria por esse simples fato. Desde que descobriu o que isso realmente significava, teve de esconder esse segredo a sete chaves em seu coração, sofrendo em silêncio toda vez que Dean saia do motel à noite e só voltava de manhã, ou quando trazia alguma garota para "fazer o projeto de ciências" e passava a tarde inteira trancado no quarto com ela.

Espantou esses pensamentos da sua cabeça. Precisava acordar cedo amanhã, pra outro dia tedioso de aula.

-x-

O sinal tocou avisando que era hora de ir embora. Jogou seu material dentro da mochila e saiu da sala andando a passos rápidos, driblando todas as pessoas que encontrava no corredor. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa, fazer seus deveres e ficar vendo televisão com Dean. Tinha que aproveitar, afinal, esse era um dos raros motéis que tinha tv a cabo, e dentro de alguns dias iriam embora pra outro lugar, sabe-se lá onde.

Chegou ao estacionamento e viu o Impala parado perto de uma caminhonete vermelha, com Dean encostado no capô. Lisa Braeden, uma menina da sua classe de história que saía com todos os caras que passassem na sua frente, estava ao lado de Dean, conversando animadamente com ele, o que deixou Sam morrendo de ciúmes. Quem ela pensa que é pra falar com Dean daquele jeito?

Aproximou-se do carro pisando firme no chão, desviando Dean e Lisa do assunto.

- Hey, Sam! Porque nunca me contou que tem um irmão tão legal? – Ela disse alegremente, o que deixou Sam com mais raiva ainda.

- Deve ser porque você nunca falou comigo. – Respondeu Sam de mau humor, baixo demais pra um dos dois ouvir.

- A Lisa vai lá pra casa hoje, né, Lis?

- Claro, eu preciso de alguém pra me ajudar com o meu dever, e o Dean é tão inteligente... – Ela disse, se derretendo.

Sam não disse nada, apenas entrou no Impala e colocou os fones de ouvido, disposto a não ouvir mais nada daquela palhaçada. Dessa vez seu irmão foi longe demais. Sério, a Lisa? Com tantas garotas naquela maldita cidade ele foi atrás logo da menina mais fácil da escola? E o pior seria aguentar no dia seguinte ela se gabando pras amigas, contando todos os detalhes da tarde maravilhosa que ela teve com Dean Winchester.

Quando o Impala estacionou, o mais novo desceu do carro sem olhar para trás, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com tanta força que quase a quebrou. Sentou à mesa e começou a fazer seus deveres.

- Sam, quando você tiver com fome me avisa, ok?

- Ai, Dean... eu to com fome... – Disse Lisa, manhosa.

- Sam? – Disse Dean, arqueando uma sobrancelha para o irmão.

- Tanto faz. – Disse o moreno, com vontade de enfiar uma arma na boca de Lisa e puxar o gatilho.

Sam comeu em silêncio, enquanto Lisa insistia em puxar assunto com Dean, mesmo vendo que ele não queria falar. É meio que uma tradição Winchester, comer em silêncio, a não ser que fosse um assunto urgente. A vontade do mais novo era poder acertar um bastão de baseball na cabeça da morena, apenas pra conseguir cinco minutos de silêncio. Quando finalmente acabou de comer, se levantou da mesa com a cara emburrada e levou o prato para a pia, lavando ele enquanto escutava a voz esganiçada de Lisa falar sobre qualquer besteira. Mas a conversa tomou um rumo perigoso, e Sam desligou a torneira para ouvir melhor.

_- ...e com o Sam fora de casa, a gente pode se divertir.__  
><em>

_- Com certeza._

Sam ficou parado, sem reação. Se divertir. Com a Lisa. Com uma garota que tinha a sua idade e a inteligência de uma porta. "Já chega", ele pensou, e saiu marchando em direção ao quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de terminar de lavar o prato. Voltou à mesa onde estavam seus deveres, escrevendo furiosamente no caderno, quase rasgando a folha. Depois de um tempo, Dean entrou no quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente e andando até onde seu irmão estava.

- Sam, porque você não vai dar uma volta?

Sam não resistiu e disse:

- Claro, pra você e a Lisa poderem transar em paz. – Se levantou antes mesmo de terminar a frase, saindo do quarto e andando até a porta da sala, ignorando o 'tchau' que Lisa disse.

-x-

Uma das vantagens dessa cidade em que estavam era que tinha uma praia deserta, não muito longe do motel, onde Sam podia ir para se desligar do resto do mundo. Em umas de suas crises, quando simplesmente não conseguia ficar parado perto de Dean sem avançar em cima dele, tinha andando sem rumo até a descobrir. Desde então aquele lugar tem sido seu porto seguro, quando não podia contar nem com seu irmão mais velho. O mar estava bem agitado, devido às nuvens negras que começavam a se formar no céu e à brisa fria que soprava, balançando levemente os cabelos castanhos. Sam se sentou na areia, perto do mar, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro salgado do mar, ouvindo o barulho das ondas batendo contra as pedras. As memórias de todos os beijos, abraços, carinhos, toques de Dean passaram em flashes em sua mente, os momentos bons que passara com seu irmão...

O moreno se levantou de repente, não pensando muito bem no que estava prestes a fazer. Tirou o casaco e a blusa, andou até a beira do mar e entrou. A água estava congelante, mas seu corpo estava entorpecido demais para se importar. Sam andou cada vez mais fundo, até quando a água estava batendo na sua cintura, e mergulhou. Sentiu a água ondular por causa das ondas, e quando emergiu, as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a cair. Sabia que a situação era perigosa, mas alguma coisa dentro dele simplesmente falava pra ele continuar ali, até que ele caísse na inconsciência. Já não conseguia mais sentir os braços e as pernas, entorpecidos pelo frio. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e uma preguiça se apoderou do seu corpo, instigando-o a relaxar, fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pela água, agora ainda mais forte por conta da chuva. Cedendo, largou todo o peso do seu corpo, afundado lentamente. Antes de mergulhar na escuridão, ouviu uma voz ao longe gritando o seu nome.

-x-

Dean estava preocupado. Assim que Sam saiu do motel, os pais de Lisa ligaram a mandando ir para casa, sem sequer ter dado tempo de eles fazerem nenhuma brincadeira. Tentou chamar seu irmão de volta para o motel, mas ele não atendia o celular. Havia procurado no parque, na escola e até no bar, mas não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Conhecia Sam, e esses são os lugares mais prováveis que ele poderia estar.

- Está procurando pelo jovem moreno? – Perguntou uma senhora de cabelos brancos sentada em um banco, tricotando.

- Ham... sim, é meu irmão. A senhora o viu?

- Ele foi na direção da praia, parecia bem irritado. Sabe, eu acho muito legal que você e seu irmão tenham uma relação tão bonita assim. Eu achei que vocês fossem namorados! – Ela disse, rindo. Dean ficou vermelho.

- Er... obrigado pela dica. – Disse, e entrou no Impala, dirigindo na direção que a senhora apontou.

Quando chegou, não viu ninguém. O mar estava agitado, estava frio e chovendo, então era de se esperar que a praia estivesse vazia. Pegou um guarda chuva no porta-malas e andou na areia, mas a praia parecia estar completamente deserta. Estava quase desistindo, quando percebeu um movimento no mar. Chegou mais perto e olhou melhor, e reconheceu Sam boiando na água fria, com os olhos semi fechados.

- SAM! – Gritou desesperado.

Dean correu o mais rápido que pôde, se jogando dentro do mar, não se importando com a baixa temperatura. Nadou até onde seu irmão estava, abraçando seu corpo gelado e inconsciente com um braço, nadando com o outro de volta para a areia.

- Sammy, não, não, não... não faz isso, fica comigo, Sam! – Ele disse, lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos.

Quando chegou na areia, pegou o mais novo no colo, levando até o carro e o colocando no banco de trás. Pegou sua camisa e seu casaco que estavam no chão e levou até seu irmão, envolvendo ele numa tentativa de esquentar o mais novo. Tirou sua jaqueta e sua camisa, colocando em cima de Sam e começou a bombear o peito dele com as mãos. Um, dois, três, e colou a sua boca à do mais novo, forçando ar por sua garganta. Repetiu o mesmo processo, até que sentiu seu irmão reagir, seu peito subindo e descendo quase imperceptivelmente, e então sentiu a língua de Sam deslizar em sua boca.

Sam despertou lentamente sentindo algo macio e quente colado à sua boca. E então sentiu mãos bombearem seu peito, e a mesma maciez se colou à sua boca novamente. Sem muito controle das reações do seu corpo, deslizou sua língua para dentro do que reconheceu como outra boca, massageando a língua desconhecida com a sua.

Dean ficou sem reação no começo, mas quando sentiu a língua quente de Sam massagear a sua, instintivamente reagiu ao beijo. Sam colocou uma mão em sua nuca e colou mais os lábios, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para cima. Separaram-se quando precisaram de ar, e então Sam abriu os olhos.

O moreno colocou a mão na nuca da pessoa e aprofundou o beijo. Quando afastou um pouco a cabeça para pegar ar e abriu os olhos, ficou um pouco impressionado, e feliz, ao ver que era seu irmão que havia beijado. E mais feliz ainda ao notar que ele havia correspondido. Encarou os olhos verdes cristalinos do irmão por um segundo, e então se inclinou novamente e beijou novamente aquela boca há tanto tempo desejada.

- Sam... Nós não podemos. – Disse Dean, empurrando o peito de Sam para baixo com uma mão e se afastando.

- Por quê? Você me beija desde que eu tinha quatro anos, não é como se você não já estivesse acostumado.

- É diferente, Sam! Antes não envolvia sentimentos!

- É ai que você se engana... – O mais novo falou baixo, mas Dean conseguiu ouvir.

- O que?

- Eu sempre te amei, Dean. Eu só nunca tive coragem de me declarar. E eu sei que você me ama também.

Dean estava confuso. Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de pensamentos envolvendo seu irmão, a não ser os questionamentos convencionais do que eles faziam todas as noites. Mas agora, depois de ter sentido o calor daquela boca, seu coração virou uma confusão de sentimentos. Já não tinha certeza de mais nada. Sam aproveitou o momento de reflexão do mais velho e tentou avançar de novo, mas Dean o parou novamente.

- Sam... Nós temos que ir pra casa. Você precisa de um banho quente. – E dizendo isso, pulou para o banco do motorista e ligou o carro, enquanto Sam fechava a porta e dava um suspiro cansado.

-x-

Chegando em casa nenhum dos dois tocou mais no assunto. Sam tomou um banho quente e ficou na pequena sala assistindo tv, enquanto Dean preparava o jantar. Comeram em silêncio, e depois ficaram assistindo tv, mas não como costumavam ficar, com Sam deitado no colo de Dean. Cada um ficou em uma ponta do sofá, com um grande espaço, não só físico, mas também sentimental entre eles. O clima estava pesado.

- Tá tarde, Sam. – Dean disse de repente, desligando a tv – Amanhã tem aula.

O mais novo se levantou sem dizer nada, caminhou até o quarto e deitou em sua cama, esperando pelo beijo de boa noite. Mas ele não veio. Dean passou direto por ele, se deitando na outra cama e virando para o lado oposto de Sam. O moreno suspirou alto, ressentido, e fechou os olhos.

Acordou assustado com um pesadelo. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda estava de madrugada, então se levantou cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho, andando até a cama de Dean e puxando o cobertor, se aconchegando ao lado de seu irmão mais velho. O peso de Sam fez o colchão afundar, acordando Dean. O loiro olhou para o lado e encontrou Sam o encarando, a expressão um misto de insegurança, medo e desejo.

- Sam... o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu tive um pesadelo, Dean... posso dormir aqui com você?

- Sam... – Dean disso com a voz cautelosa – Nós não podemos...

- Por favor. Só hoje. – Ele pediu com seu olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

Dean suspirou, derrotado.

- Ok. Só hoje. – E aconchegou o mais novo contra seu peito, roçando a ponta do nariz contra a linha que ligava o pescoço e o ombro, sentindo o cabelo de Sam roçar em seu peito desnudo. Estavam tão próximos que Dean podia sentir a respiração de Sam em seu peito, os dedos do moreno passeando pelos músculos do braço do mais velho quase imperceptivelmente. Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Dean, indo direto para o seu baixo ventre.

Ele tentou afastar Sam, mas o mais novo se apertou mais contra ele, beijando seu peito e subindo para seu pescoço, passando pela mandíbula e parando a centímetros de sua boca, olhando fundo nos olhos do mais velho, para então avançar e colar seus lábios aos do irmão. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios de Dean, pedindo passagem, ao que o irmão cedeu, seus últimos resquícios de consciência se esvaindo quando sentiu a mão de Sam apertar sua ereção por cima da calça do pijama. Sua respiração falhou, e uma onda de prazer percorreu seu corpo.

A língua de seu irmão explorava todos os cantos de sua boca, enquanto uma de suas mãos passeava pelo peito e barriga do mais velho e a outra massageava seu membro em um ritmo torturante, fazendo com que Dean empurrasse os quadris para cima, na direção da mão de Sam. O loiro passou as mãos pelas costas de Sam, abaixando cada vez mais até chegar à sua bunda, apertando e aproximando ainda mais os quadris, fazendo suas ereções se roçarem, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Sam entrou com uma mão dentro da boxer de Dean, agarrando sua ereção e massageando em um ritmo delicioso, passando o polegar pela cabeça, fazendo Dean gemer alto e jogar a sua cabeça para trás em êxtase. Sam começou a investir contra o colchão para conseguir algum atrito em seu membro carente de atenção. Então Dean gemeu alto, e Sam sentiu Dean gozar em sua mão, quente e molhado. Sam retirou sua mão lentamente de dentro das calças do irmão, olhando para o líquido branco e então levando a boca, provando o gosto de Dean. O mais velho acompanhou os movimentos do moreno com os olhos, gemendo baixinho quando o viu passar a língua entre os dedos. Sam aumentou o ritmo contra o colchão, mas Dean segurou seus quadris, o virando para cima e apertando sua ereção através das calças algumas vezes, antes de sentir uma mancha molhada e quente se formar na frente do pijama do mais novo.

- Wow. Isso foi...

- Ótimo. - Disse Sam com um sorriso.

Dean concordou com um meio sorriso, se levantando e indo até o banheiro. Voltou pra cama com uma toalha e limpou os dois.

- Você tem que trocar essa calça.

- Depois. – Sam falou com a voz arrastada, puxando Dean contra si e se aconchegando no peito do mais velho – Eu te amo.

O mais velho olhou com ternura para o moreno que estava quase dormindo e deu um beijo na testa dele.

- Eu também te amo.

* * *

><p>Então, gostaram? É o meu primeiro lemon, portanto peguem leve comigo (:<p>

So... reviews?


End file.
